Mending a Broken Spirit
by werewolf.pack.girl
Summary: What if when Bella went to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, the unthinkable happens? Who will save her? Read to find out. some characters are ooc. m for violence, nongraphic rape scene, and slight language
1. Chapter 1

Mending a Broken Spirit

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was currently in one of the few dress shops in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela trying to find them the perfect dresses for prom. I wasn't planning on going but Angela was going with Ben Cheney and I had finally gotten Mike to ask Jessica instead of me. I was getting kind of bored with them trying dress after dress on and asking me how they look.

"How does this one look, Bella" Jessica asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"It looks great" I answered.

"That's what you've said about the last five dressed I've tried on" Jessica retorted.

"I thought that they all looked pretty great" I told her.

"You aren't really into this, are you?" Angela asked.

"Not really, I actually just wanted to check out a bookstore that I found on the internet" I admitted. "Would it be ok if I met you at the restaurant in an hour and a half so we can still get home by curfew?" I asked when neither of them said anything.

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll see you then" Angela answered.

"Ok, see you later."

"See ya later" both of them said at the same time.

As I was walking out of the store, I heard Jessica say "She's right, this dress does look amazing."

It didn't take me long to find the bookstore. It was only five or six blocks away from the dress shop and took about twenty minutes to get to. When I got the door open, I heard the bell ring announcing that there was a customer. The person at the counter asked if I needed help finding anything.

"No thank you, I'm just going to look around" I answered.

I spent about half an hour looking around until I found something that I was interested in buying. It was a book about the legend of mythical creatures from around the world. I took it off the shelf and took it up to the counter to pay for it.

"Did you find everything ok" the lady at the counter asked.

"Yes, I did" I answered. She rang up the book that I had picked out and put it into a bag that had the store's logo on it.

"Your total comes to $19.95" she said. I gave her a $20 bill and she gave me a nickel back. I looked at the time and it said that I still had another forty minutes till I was supposed to meet up with Jessica and Angela so I decided to wander around a little bit. About twenty five minutes later I figured that I could still make it to the restaurant on time if I found a shortcut. When I looked around to try to figure out where I was, I found out that I was in an alley and it was getting dark outside fast.

All of a sudden, I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me. I took a glance behind my shoulder and there were five men following about ten yards behind me. I kept walking trying to make it seem like I didn't see them so that they wouldn't chase after me. I could hear them gaining on me so I started walking a little bit faster knowing that if I ran, I will trip and they'll get me anyway. I looked behind me again and now they were only five yards behind me. They didn't look like the type of people that were looking for directions either. They all looked like they were in their mid to late twenties, hadn't shaven in about a week, they were all wearing dark hoodies, torn jeans, and hiking boots. I was about half a block away from them when they caught up to me. They started surrounding me and I started looking around to find a way out.

"What are you looking for, sweetheart" one of them said.

"N...no...nothing." I felt in my purse to see if I had the pepper spray that Charlie gave me when I moved in with him. When I didn't feel it I remembered that it was still on my nightstand in my bedroom.

All of a sudden the one from behind me grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I started pulling away. In my struggle to get away, I dropped my purse and they dragged me further away from the busier intersection.

"Let go of me!" I cried out.

"I don't think I'm gonna. I think that we should have a little fun before we do that."

I was trying to remember some self defense moves that I learned when I had gone with Renee. I could remember some punching moves but that did me no good since one of them was holding my arms so tightly. Then I saw one of them come at me and felt him punch me in the stomach. They started dragging me to the end of the alley where there was just a brick wall. The one holding me pushed me down and I heard my right arm snap when it hit the brick wall. The biggest one started to undo their belt so I got up and started running away seeing what their intentions were. I got about ten feet away when I tripped and fell forward. I tried using my good arm to catch myself but I fell on my bad arm. The pain shot through like a thousand needles being poked in my skin at the same time.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart" one of them said as he very roughly pulled me off of the cement dragging me to the others. This time someone was already on the ground ready to catch me. I'm sure that was so that I wouldn't try go get away again. By now there was someone holding each of my wrists down. I tried to keep my legs together as tight as possible.

"Spread your legs!" When I didn't listen to him, he put both his hands between my knees and pulled them apart with so much force that they hit the cement and bounced back up. I felt an excruciating pain in my left knee from this and knew it was broken. "You two hold her ankles so she doesn't try to kick" the biggest one said, who was currently standing over me. He started to take my jeans and underwear off. I tried screaming as loud as I possibly could to anyone who could possibly hear me.

"Be quiet!" Right after he said this he punched me right above my ear and in my eye. Before he punched me in the eye, I saw that he had a big square metal ring on his finger. I felt the blood coming down my face but when I smelled it, I started to get dizzy and started to lose consciousness just as he got his jeans off.

**APOV**

I looked at my cell phone to check the time once again. It was 7:50 so Bella was twenty minutes late.

"Something's wrong, Jess. Bella is never late and already she's twenty minutes late."

"I know. Maybe she ran into somebody and got a ride with them and forgot to call us."

"Maybe, I'm going to call her and see." I found her number in my contact list and clicked call. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hey you've reached Bella. Leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep. _"Hey Bella, it's Angela. I was wondering where you were cuz we were supposed to meet up about twenty minutes ago and you're not here. I wanted to make sure you were ok. You've got my number. Talk to you later." Then I hung up with a worried look on my face.

"No answer?"

"No, this just isn't like Bella."

"Maybe you're right and something is wrong. I say that we wait here for another ten minutes and if she doesn't show up we go back to the dress shop and see if she went back there. Maybe she thought we were going to meet at the dress shop and she's there right now. If she isn't there we can go find the bookstore that she was going to go to and see when she left."

"That sounds like a good idea but it still doesn't explain why she didn't answer her phone."

"Maybe she had it put on silent or didn't hear it."

"Maybe."

Ten minutes went by so Jessica and I went and paid for our drinks leaving the hostess with a message saying that if she saw Bella for her to call either me or Jessica. We got to Jessica's car and headed back to the dress shop. We still had another hour until it closed and hopefully the bookstore would still be open. When we got to the dress shop, we went right to the person working and asked her if she had seen the person that we were with earlier since we had left. She hadn't.

"Do you know of a bookstore around here" I asked her.

"Yes, there is one about five blocks down the street from here."

"Do you know how late they are open?"

"I believe 9:00."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

We left the shop and got back into Jessica's car and headed to the bookstore. We found it easily. When we got inside we went to the middle aged lady at the counter and started asking questions.

"Have you seen a girl come in here that's our age, about five foot four, long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes?"

"Yes, I have."

"Do you remember when she left?" Jessica quickly asked.

"Yes, she left about an hour and a half ago."

"Ok, thank you."

When we got back to Jessica's car, we got in, buckled our seat belts, and tried to come up with a plan.

"How about you try calling her again since it's been almost forty five minutes since you called the last time."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I called Bella once again and got her voicemail just like last time. I hung up with a sad look on my face starting to lose hope.

"We will find her Ange. Don't lose hope on me now. How about we look through the streets and if we don't find her by 10:00, we'll go back to Forks and tell her dad and he can set up a search party" she told me trying to reassure me. Most people think that Jess is just a fashion loving, self centered bitch but the people that really know her know that she takes care of the people that she cares about and is friends with. She is loyal and if you hurt someone she cares about, she will come after you.

"Ok."

"Now let's go find Bella."

We combed through the streets of Port Angeles and we found no sign of Bella anywhere. It didn't help that it was dark outside either; we were just going by the lights of the headlights of the car and the street lights. It would be so much better if it was light out. When it got to be close to 10:00, we decided that we had better head back to Forks. It was a very quiet ride back up until we got about five miles away.

"Which one of us is going to tell the Chief that his only daughter is missing" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, I know that is news that no parents want to get and neither of us wants to be the bearer of bad news, but it's gotta be done."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a good thing if he collapsed or anything." We pulled into the driveway by Bella's truck and made our way to the white two story house. Jessica knocked on the door and we waited for Chief Swan to answer.

**CPOV**

I was wondering where Bella was since she had fifteen minutes to get home before it was her curfew. I knew that she was going to Port Angeles with a couple of friends from school. I think that she said that their names were Jessica and Angela, must be Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Who would be visiting this late? I answered the door and see on the steps Jessica and Angela.

"Hi Chief Swan. Could we come in and talk to you" I think Jessica asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Wait a minute, where's Bella. "Um, Jessica, Angela, where's Bella?"

"That's what we came here to talk to you about. We haven't seen her since about six o'clock and we haven't been able to get a hold of her. We were hoping that she had just found a different ride home and had her phone on silent" Angela explained.

"No, she isn't here. How about you explain to me what happened.

"Ok, well, we were in a dress shop and me and Angela were trying on dresses. Bella looked bored so Angela asked "you're not really into this, are you". She said no and that the reason she came with is because she wanted to check out a bookstore that is in town. She asked if it would be ok if we met her at the restaurant in an hour and a half so we would be meeting at 7:30. We said ok and she left the shop and we haven't seen her since. At about ten to eight, we realized something was wrong because Bella still wasn't at the restaurant and she is never late. I told Angela that we could call her and see where she is but it rang until her voicemail picked up. Angela left a message and we decided to wait ten minutes until we left in case she showed up. We went back to the dress shop to see if they had seen her after we left and they hadn't. Then we found the bookstore that Bella went to and the person there remembered her but said that she left about an hour and a half before we got there. It wasn't even 8:30 yet so she had plenty of time to get to the restaurant. Then Angela called her phone again and once again got no answer. Then we decided to look through the streets and try to find her and when we hadn't found her by 10:00 we decided to come home and tell you since our curfews are at eleven just like Bella's."

"Ok, well you two need to get home and I'm going to call the Port Angeles Police Department right away in the morning and let them know. If I don't find her by the time school is let out tomorrow, you can come help look for her. I'll be setting up a search party and do everything I can to get her back. If your parents give you trouble about being late, have them call me and I'll explain. Thank you for coming and telling me."

I led them to the door and shut it when they were in their car safely. Then I decided that Renee should know that her daughter is missing too. Even though it is after two over there, I know that she would want to know. I found the address book and dialed the number. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello."

"Hi Phil. It's Charlie, is Renee there?"

"Yeah, just a minute." I heard Phil put the phone down and walk away.

"Hello."

Hi Renee, it's Charlie."

"Charlie, is something wrong? Why are you calling so late? Is it Bella? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about. Bella went to Port Angeles with a couple of friends from school to go shopping. She went on her own to go to a bookstore and nobody has seen or heard from her since except for the person that was working at the bookstore."

"Bella's missing? Has anyone tried calling her phone?"

"Yes, one of her friends said that she called it twice and there was no answer. It always rang until it went to voicemail."

"When was the last time that anyone saw her?"

"Her friends saw her at six and the bookstore owner a little less than an hour later. I'm going to be calling the Port Angeles Police Department first thing in the morning and set up a search party with people from the reservation and some officers from my department. Then if we don't find her by the time school lets out tomorrow, I'm sure that a bunch of Bella's friends from school will want to help look for her."

"Ok, if you find anything out, please call me no matter what time it is."

"I'll be sure to do that. Goodnight Renee."

"Goodnight Charlie. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Just as I hung up the phone I thought "please let Bella be ok".


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for this taking so long. I have been so busy with finals and my charger for my laptop isn't working right now. I most likely won't be able to update until I come back to college for christmas break on the 9th of January. Since i forgot to put this on last chapter. I don't own anything recognizable. This is about 1500 words longer than the last chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and alerted this so far. Each one brought a smile to my face. Now on with the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I had no idea how long I had been laying here. It was still dark outside so it had to still be night. All I knew was that my whole body was sore and cold. I looked around and I was alone. I saw my jeans and underwear lying about five feet away from me. I tried getting up but I got a shoot of pain in my knee and collapsed. Then I tried to just crawl and try to reach them. What should've been an easy thing to do was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I could only use one arm and one leg to move forward. I was dragging my left leg behind me and holding my right arm against my stomach so that I wouldn't bother it. Every inch that I moved was just full of pain. After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to where my jeans were. I tried to sit up and after a while I finally did. I reached for my underwear first trying to figure out how I was going to put them on without being in too much pain. I threw my underwear down to my feet and put my left foot into the correct hole. When I got my foot through, I tried to reach down and pull it up. I couldn't bend my leg so I kept ending up either bumping my arm or bending my leg to make it easier to reach my underwear. Both of them made me feel pain I wouldn't wish on anybody. If I was able to see more than just the outline of things, since it's so dark, I'm almost positive I would have bruises covering my whole body with how much pain I'm in. I was finally able to get it past my knee so I could bend my other leg to get my other foot in the hole. I carefully shimmied my underwear up my legs trying to avoid moving my left leg. I eventually got my underwear resting on my upper thighs. I knew that there was no way that I would get them on while I was sitting. I figured that the easiest way to get them all the way up was to get it so I was kneeling. I carefully got it so I was on my knees but putting most of my weight on my right knee. I had no choice but to put some of my weight on my left knee or else I would lose my balance and land on my arm. I tried to go as fast as possible but you can only go so fast when you can only use one hand. It must have taken me a good twenty minutes to get my underwear on so I decided to just skip putting my jeans back on. They would've just bothered whatever injuries I have and taken too long to put on. I also just didn't have the energy. I just laid down right where I was and covered my legs up with my jeans. Not long after I got laid down I felt droplets on my forehead. I felt where they landed and it was just waster. It had started raining. I fell asleep to the sound and feel of the raindrops hitting the cement and my body.

**CPOV**

I was already awake when my alarm went off at 6:00. I was just lying there staring at the ceiling thinking about Bella. She is the most caring, kind-hearted, and unselfish person that I know. If someone has taken or hurt her, there will be serious consequences. I got up out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot to make a pot of Starbucks coffee. I got a pan out of the cupboard and got the things to make bacon and eggs. That is the only meal that I can make without completely ruining it. I got that started and went over to Oreo's dishes to make sure he still had food and water. The water was almost gone so I dumped what was left in the dish in the sink and put new water in. Oreo is Bella's cat that she found on the doorstep a couple of weeks after she got here. No one claimed him so I told her that she could keep him. He's black with white on his snout, chest, and two front paws. When I got done with that it was time to flip the bacon and eggs. Then I looked over and saw that my coffee pot was full. I got my cup down from the cupboard and filled it up. I put it on the table and went back over to the cupboards and got a plate and fork. When I was done eating, I put all of my dishes in the sink and grabbed the cordless phone. I dialed the number for the Port Angeles Police Department. It rang once and then someone came on the line.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"I need to report a missing person."

"Ok, can you tell me their information and how long they have been missing?"

"Yes, her name is Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella. She's about 5'4" and about 120 pounds. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is seventeen years old and her birthday is September 13th, 1990. She has been missing since just a little bit before 7:00 last night."

"Ok, who should we call if we find out anything?"

"This is Chief Charlie Swan from the Forks Police Department. You can either call me at home, on my cell, or at the police station. My home number is 555-7248 and my cell is 222-4693.

"Do you know when she was last seen?"

"Yes, she was last seen by the clerk at one of the bookstores in Port Angeles. I will also be in later this morning to drop a picture of her off so that you know what she looks like."

"Ok, thank you Chief Swan. I will get this filed as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Then I hung up. I looked at the clock above the stove and it said 7:00. I figured that it was too early to call Billy so I went in the kitchen and did the dishes. It only took me ten minutes to do that so I grabbed the phone again to call into work.

"Hello, Forks Police Department, what is your emergency?"

"Hi Lindsey, it's Charlie. I won't be in today. I've got to go over to Port Angeles."

"Oh, ok. Did they call you?"

"No, Bella went missing last night over there and I'm going to go find her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Charlie. Take as long as you need. Do you need someone from over here to come with you?"

"Yes, if you could, would you send Greg or Tony over?"

"Yes, I will be sure to have one of them come over and meet you at the station over there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chief. Hope you find Bella soon."

"Me too, goodbye." I hung up the phone and dialed the number for Billy's. After it rang a couple times, he answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, Billy. Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?"

"Did Jake already leave for school?"

"Yeah, he went over to one of his friend's house to wait for him so they could walk together. Why, Charlie?" He said the last part in a worried and frustrated tone.

"Bella went to Port Angeles yesterday after school with a couple of friends and now she's gone missing and I'm gonna look for her.

"Oh, I'll call Harry and see if he can bring me over. Then he can help too."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be waiting here and if Harry can't bring you, than give me a call and I'll come get you."

"Ok, see you in a little bit Charlie."

"Yeah, see you when you get here." I hung up and put the phone back on the dock to charge. I went upstairs to get changed. Then I headed downstairs and poured the rest of the coffee in the pot into my thermos. I put my thermos on the table and went into the living room to wait for Billy and Harry to get here. I was sitting on the couch with my head in my hands when there was a knock on the door. That must be them now. Sure enough when I opened the door, there was Billy in his wheelchair and Harry behind him.

"What's the plan Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Well, I was just waiting for you two to get here and then we go over to Port Angeles. I have to stop at the station over there to leave a picture over there to match the description I left with them of Bella. One of my officers is going to be meeting us at the station. Then we're going to start looking in the northeast corner and just work our way this way."

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan, but I think that I should stay here cuz I'll just slow you guys down. I can be sort of a checkpoint and be here in case somebody calls with information or she comes home."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I left a note at home for Jake to come here after school to so he can help too."

"Ok, you know where everything is Billy. Help yourself. I'll call if we find her. Harry, I'll just get my stuff and we can go."

"Ok, I'll be waiting out in the truck." I grabbed my phone, thermos, and coffee cup and went outside and jumped in Harry's truck. It was a quiet ride to Port Angeles. Just when we pulled up to the police station, my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Chief Swan. It's Mrs. Cope from the high school. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that Bella didn't make it to school today."

"Yes, I did. She went missing last night in Port Angeles."

"Oh I was thinking that she got sick and you just forgot to call us."

"No but I do wish that was the reason. I'm in Port Angeles right now looking for her."

"Good luck, Chief. I'll tell the rest of her teachers that she won't be in class and get her homework."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope."

"You're welcome Chief Swan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hung up and took the picture of Bella inside. I came back out and Harry and I went over to the northeastern part of town. When we got there, Harry parked the truck and we started combing the streets calling out Bella's name.

**Lunchtime**

**APOV**

I practically jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. I went to my locker to put my books in it and walked over to the cafeteria. I paid for my lunch and made my way over to the table that we always sit at. Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren were already sitting down and talking. After a minute Mike realized that I was there and started asking me questions.

"Hey Ange, you were with Bella last night. Do you know where she is?" he asked just as Ben and Jess came and sat down by me.

"No I don't know where she is Mike. She split off from me and Jess last night and I haven't seen her since. When we went to her house last night to make sure she got home, she wasn't there either."

"What! You mean she's missing somewhere in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, me and Jess were going to go over there and help look for her after school."

"Well, I'm coming too."

"Me too." Ben, Eric, & Tyler simultaneously answered.

"Ok, well we're gonna go over to Bella's house first to see if he has already found her.

"Ok, we'll have to take either my Suburban or your van Tyler since there is so many of us going."

"We have to take your suburban Mike. My mom had to take the van today to go to Seattle."

"Ok everyone take their vehicles home and I'll come pick you up and Tyler you can just ride with me right away." We finished eating just as the bell rang. We all got up and dumped our trays and went to our lockers to get our books and headed to class. The rest of the day I had the hardest time focusing on what we were doing. When the bell rang at the end of the day, I let out a sigh of relief. I went to my locker, grabbed my backpack and coat and went out to my car. I drove home and took my backpack up to my room. I came back downstairs to wait for Mike when I saw my mom standing in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, is it alright if I go to Port Angeles to help look for Bella?"

"Who's going with you and who will be driving?"

"Mike's driving and the others are Jess, Tyler, Ben, & Eric and then whoever Chief Swan got to help."

"Ok, just be sure to take your phone and stay with at least one of the guys. There has been news of a serial rapist over there."

"Do you think that they're the ones who got Bella?"

"I hope not, but if they did, she'll be in pretty bad shape."

"What have the news said about the other cases?"

"There have been five girls so far from Port Angeles. All of them have had long dark hair and been in either late teens or early 20's. They all were raped and had broken bones and lots of cuts and bruises."

"Mom, have they all survived?" I asked getting teary eyed.

"No, one of them died apparently of dehydration. It took them a week and a half to find her."

"So if they got her, it's a race against time to find her."

"I'm afraid so." Just then I heard Mike honk the horn of his suburban to let me know he was there.

"I'll see you later mom."

"Ok see you later honey. Be home by midnight."

"Ok." I went outside and got into the suburban. Jessica was up front with Mike and Tyler and Eric were sitting in the very back seat so I sat in the middle seat with Ben. We went over to Bella's house and when we heard that she hadn't been found yet, we went to Port Angeles. When we got there, we found Bella's dad in the southeast part of town with another cop and somebody from the reservation. We split up into groups of three, me with Ben and Tyler, Jess with Mike and Eric, and Bella's dad with the cop and his friend. We went our separate ways and started looking for her calling out her name.

**JPOV**

"Hey Dad! You home?" I called out walking in the house after school. "Dad, are you here?" No answer so he must not be here. I threw my backpack on the couch and went to get three Cokes. One each for me, Quil, and Embry, my two best friends since forever. We were going to be working on the Rabbit today to get it running by the time I got my license in a couple months. I was going towards the door when I saw the note on the table. I put the Cokes down and picked it up.

_Jake,_

_Come to Charlie's after school. Bring Quil and Embry if you want. Be sure at least one of you has a phone with you. I'll explain when you get here._

_Dad_

Ok I guess plans have changed. I run out to the garage where they are waiting for me.

"Hey what took so long, Jake? I'm thirsty over here." Quil says in a joking tone.

"There's been a change of plans guys. My dad left a note saying that I have to go to Charlie's and bring you guys if you want to come."

"Yeah, sure, maybe then we'll get to meet the famous Bella Swan." Quil jokingly answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be alright with my mom and it would be nice to meet her but not to make a fool out of you like this goofball wants to do over here."

"Thanks, Embry. Could you drive since you're the only one that's legal and has a car?"

"Yeah I can. We can go by my house and get the car."

"Quil, do you need to ask your mom or dad if you can come?"

"Yeah, might be a good idea. She knows I'm with you guys but since we're going out of town, I should let her know."

"Ok, we can stop there on the way out of town. Oh, and my dad also said for at least one of us to have our phones with us."

"I have mine right here." Quil said

"I can grab mine off the charger when we get the car." Embry answered.

"Ok let's get moving."

"Oh, is Jake a little excited to see Bella?" Quil got back in his joking mood.

"No, I just don't want my dad getting mad at me for taking too long." I answered him.

"Riiiight." they both said. We walked over to Embry's house and he made sure it was ok with his mom. It was so we got in the car with me in the front since I was the only one who had been to Charlie's and Quil in the back. We stopped at Quil's house and it was ok with his mom. He just has to call her if we're going somewhere other than Charlie's. The whole way there we just listened to the radio and when we got into Forks I told Embry where to turn to get to Charlie's. I could hear my dad rolling to the door. I wonder why Bella or Charlie isn't answering the door. Then the door opened.

"Hey dad, what did you need." I asked looking around to see where everyone is.

"Come in here and I'll explain."

"Ok, where is everyone?"

"They're in Port Angeles."

"Why?"

"Bella went missing last night over there."

"What!"

"I know it's a shock to you. It was a shock to me too this morning when I found out. What I need you, Quil, and Embry to do is go over there and help find her."

"How many people are looking for her?"

"There's Charlie, Harry, one of his cops from the station, and about six of Bella's friends were here about half an hour ago so they should be there any minute now."

"Ok, we'll head over there right now."

"You have Charlie's cell number in your phone, right Jake."

"Yep."

"Ok, see you boys later."

"See ya later Billy."

"You better call your mom Quil." I told him when we got outside. He took his phone out and dialed the number.

"We just have to stop for gas and we can get going Jake." Embry told me.

"Ok."

"I guess we won't meet her unless we find her." Quil said trying to lighten the mood but just made me feel bad.

"We'll find her Jake, don't worry."

"I know Embry. I just hope she isn't hurt."

"I may not know her man, but I hope we find her in perfect health without a scratch on her." Right after he finished talking, we pulled up to the pumps at the gas station and Embry got out to fill the car up. He went in and paid and came back out and we were on our way to Port Angeles. It was a quiet ride. I had blocked everything out; all that I was thinking about was Bella. The sound of Embry's voice calling my name brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jake…Jake, we're in Port Angeles. You might want to call Charlie and see where he is."

"Oh, yeah." I took my phone out and found Charlie's number in my contact list and pressed call. _Ring. Ring._

"Hello."

"Hi Charlie. It's Jake. Where should we meet up with you?"

"Well, we're looking by the stores on the boardwalk right now."

"Ok, we'll be right there."

"Jake, who do you have with you?"

"Quil and Embry, a couple of friends of mine."

"Ok, see you in a few minutes Jake."

"Yep, see ya Charlie." Then I hung up.

"We're meeting them on the boardwalk."

"Ok." We made our way down to the boardwalk and when we saw Charlie and Harry, Embry parked the car beside them.

"Where are we looking Charlie?"

"We've already looked on the whole east side so we're gonna go south from here. We'll keep looking until we can't see anymore."

"Ok." Then we all split up in our groups of three, everyone else in their groups that they already had set up and me with Quil and Embry. We all started calling out Bella's name. We looked for her until about 9:30 that night and we all decided that we would meet up at Charlie's the next morning at 9:00.

**The next morning**

I got up bright and early to get ready to go to Charlie's. Today I was riding with my dad, Harry, and Embry. Quil couldn't come today because he had his cousin's wedding to go to. When we got go Charlie's we saw that everyone that was here yesterday was here. My dad was staying at Charlie's again today in case she showed up or someone had information. Charlie rode with us to Port Angeles and all of Bella's friends in the suburban of I think the guy's name was Mike. When we got to Port Angeles, we parked the vehicles on the side of the street and started looking in the south central part of town. We didn't make it too far because it started storming and none of us were thinking and brought an umbrella. It was literally down pouring, thundering, and lightening. We couldn't keep our eyes open long enough to see anything. So we just decided to wait at the diner for the storm to pass bye and get something to eat. When it hadn't let up after two hours, we went to the police station. After it got to be supper time and it still hadn't let up, we went back to Forks and La Push and decided that we would keep looking for her the next morning.

**The next morning**

We were in all the same groups that we were in yesterday except Quil was back. We were looking on the western part of town now. If we didn't find her today than Charlie was going to have it changed from a plain missing person to an amber alert. Me, Quil, Embry, and Jessica, Mike, and Eric were searching the south part and Charlie, Harry, Greg, Angela, Tyler, and Ben were looking in the northern part. At about 2:00 in the afternoon Embry all of a sudden said "Did you guys hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounded like someone saying help. Jake call Bella's phone." I took my number out and dialed her phone. Then down one of the alleys we heard a low ringing of a phone.

"Jake, hang up and call right back." I hung up and the ringing stopped. When I called it back the ringing started again.

"It's coming from over here." We ran down the alley and sure enough about thirty feet from the intersection I saw Bella's purse.

"That's Bella's purse." I looked further down the alley and saw a small bump at the end of the alley. As we got closer, I could tell that it was a person. When we were about twenty feet away from her, I could tell it was Bella.

"Bella!" When I got right beside her I could tell that her arm and leg was swollen to about twice the size it should be and she had a black eye and dried blood in her hair and on her eyebrow.

"One of you go call 911. We need an ambulance here. Charlie will hear over his handheld radio that he carries. Bella, it's Jake. Are you alright."

"It hurts so much Jake."

"I know. Help will be here soon." Embry came back and said that an ambulance is on the way.

"Bella, this is Embry and Quil. They're a couple friends of mine."

"Ok. I'm tired Jake."

"Just wait for the ambulance to come and you can sleep all you want."

"Ok." The ambulance came and asked who she was and when we told them that it was Bella, they got wide eyed.

"She's the one that's been missing since Thursday night?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'd better get her to the hospital so she can get better."

**CPOV**

All of a sudden I heard the beep go on my radio indicating that there was an ambulance called. When I listened to the information on it, I started running back to the vehicles to go to the hospital. Everyone even Harry was keeping up with me. I made it there a couple minutes after the ambulance and went right to the nurse's desk.

"I'm Isabella's Swan's dad. Is she ok?"

"The doctor examining her hasn't come with information yet. You can wait in the waiting room until the doctor comes out." I went to sit down and then saw Jake, Quil, and Embry come in.

"Jake, are you the ones who found her."

"Yeah, Charlie. We are."

"How did she look?"

"She had bruises all over Charlie. She had a black eye and dried blood in her hair and eyebrow. She didn't have her jeans on either. They were just covering her legs. Her right arm and left knee were swollen to about twice the size they should be."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah it was bad." Just then a doctor came out.

"Isabella Swan's family." All of us stood up.

"Are you her father?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak to you alone?" I followed him to what I was assuming his office.

"Mr. Swan, Isabella has a broken knee, broken radius and ulna in her right arm, bruises in the shape of handprints around her wrists and ankles, a minor concussion, a cut on her eyebrow and right above her ear, and several other bruises. She was also severely dehydrated and malnourished when she came in so I have her on fluids right now. She also has come down with pneumonia from being outside during one storm and it rained Thursday night also."

"Is there any internal injuries or anything like that."

"No, but I have to warn you it's very probable that she's been gang raped with her coming in here without her pants on and the bruising around her wrists and ankles like somebody was holding her down but I'd have to do a rape kit to be sure."

"Go ahead and do it. Can I see her afterwards?"

"Yes, but she needs to rest." I went back out to the waiting room and waited for the doctor to come back out.

"You can come back now, Mr. Swan." I followed him back to her room and even though I knew what she went through, I wasn't expecting what I saw. She had her right arm in a cast and her left knee in a cast rose up by pillows. There was almost no part of her skin that you could see that she didn't have black and blue marks on. She was sleeping so I just pulled a chair up by her bed. I stayed there the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooo sorry that it took so long. I was busy with finals and everything. But now i'm done with college for the summer. I don't know how often i will be able to update though, i had to walk to starbucks just to get internet. Thank you for waiting for so long and to everyone for reading and putting me and this story on favorites and alert. Once again, I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I just own the plot that I came up with. This is more of a filler chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes all that I could see was a blinding light. I hurriedly shut my eyes, waited a couple of minutes, and very slowly opened my eyes again. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I was able to look around. The first thing that I noticed was that I was lying in a hospital bed and Charlie was sleeping in a chair beside my bed. I looked down to see why I was in here and saw the cast on my arm and leg and all of the bruises. What had happened however many hours or days ago all came back to me right then. I saw the group of guys surrounding me and dragging me to the end of the alley…the pain that I had to go through. I was brought out of my memories by going into a coughing fit. I looked over to the chair where Charlie was sleeping and found that I surprisingly didn't wake him up. I looked around and found the remote for the TV by my left hip so I was able to reach it easily. I turned the TV on and found a show on Animal Planet to watch called Animal Cops: Houston. About half way through the show a nurse came into the room.

"Hi, Isabella I see that you're up now. My name is Diane. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok, it hurts a little when I breathe and I'm cold but other than that I'm feeling fine and please call me Bella."

"Ok Bella. Well, the doctor should be by in a little bit to talk to you about all of that. Do you have any questions that I could answer?"

"Yeah I do. How long was I missing for?"

"It's Monday morning right now so almost three full days."

"Oh, ok thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back in a little while to check on things. Let me know if you need anything by pressing that button right there or have your dad come down to the nurse's station."

"Ok." I went back to watching the show that was on after she left and after about twenty minutes Charlie started moving around showing that he was waking up. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. He looked around the room, probably trying to figure out where he was, and then he found me laying in the bed just watching him.

"Oh, Bella, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok other than being a little cold and it hurts a little to breathe but other than that I'm doing good."

"Do you want me to get you a nurse or somebody?"

"No the nurse was in here a little bit ago and said that the doctor should be in here to talk to me in a little bit."

"Ok." I went back to watching TV and we sat in silence for about twenty more minutes until I saw someone come in with a white lab coat on and a stethoscope around her neck.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Cunnings. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little to breathe and I'm kind of cold but other than that I'm good and please call me Bella."

"Ok Bella, I'll have one of the nurses bring you another blanket to help you warm up and then I'll tell you what the doctor who was at first assigned to you found wrong with you. They reassigned you to me because of what happened to you." She called the nurse in and asked her to bring in another blanket. A few minutes later Diane came back in the room and laid the blanket across my body carefully so she didn't bother my leg or any other part of my body that was hurt. Diane left and Dr. Cunnings stood beside the bed.

"Now Bella, the two bones in your right forearm are both broken and your left knee is broken. You were also severely dehydrated and malnourished not eating or having anything to drink for those few days. As you can see are badly bruised and you have a cut above your eye and right above your left ear and you have a mild concussion. You also came down with pneumonia. I have you on fluids and antibiotics right now to fight off the pneumonia but I'm going to keep you here for the rest of the week. The pneumonia is the reason that it hurts to breathe. You will have to keep your casts on for six to eight weeks so they can heel. When you get out of here, you will have to use a wheelchair since it would be impossible for you to use crutches with your broken arm. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah I do. Could I have a couple of my friends stop by after school?"

"Not for these first couple of days since pneumonia is contagious but I'm thinking right around Wednesday you should be feeling well enough to have visitors. The only reason that your dad is allowed in here is because he is your dad. Only immediate family, doctors and nurses are allowed in here."

"Oh, ok." Before I could say anything else I went into another coughing fit.

"Just rest and before you know it you'll be able to have visitors. Someone should be here in a little bit with your breakfast. I'll be back later to check on you." She left the room and left me and dad in the quiet. It was never awkward for us because both of us liked the quiet so we just sat there and I went back to watching the show that was on. A little while later someone came in with my breakfast. I looked to see what it was and it turned out to be scrambled eggs, boiled potatoes, and sausage links. To drink I got an orange juice. I took a bite of the eggs and found that they were totally bland. I took a bite of the potatoes and then I found that they definitely needed seasonings too. I was so hungry that I pretty much choked down the meal since I much prefer bacon to sausage but will eat it if that's all there is. The best part of the meal was definitely the orange juice. When I was done eating, I had Dad move the stand so that the table part of it wasn't on my lap anymore.

"Bella, I'm gonna go home for a little bit just to take a shower and make sure that Oreo has enough food and water and maybe stop by the diner to get something to eat, ok?"

"Ok, Dad. How is Oreo doing?"

"He's doing well but I'm thinking that he is missing you. Whenever I go home at night, he is sitting either on the window sill right by the front door just looking out the window or by your bedroom door."

"I can't wait to get home and not be stuck here."

"I know Bells, just think, before you know it the week will be over and you'll be able to go home. Just get some rest."

"Ok Dad. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later Bella." He left the room and I went back to watching Animal Cops. The things that some people could do to animals are just so sickening. They should all be locked up and have the key thrown away. Whoever can make starving an innocent animal until you can see all there ribs or abusing an animal okay in their mind has no compassion or any sense of right and wrong. When Animal Cops got done, It's Me or the Dog came on so I switched it because I really don't like that show. She may be able to get the dogs to behave but she says that a pet isn't part of the family. I totally don't agree with that. I went to the TV guide channel to see what was on. I found out that Paula's Home Cooking was on. I changed it to Food Network and she was in the middle of making a Mexican pizza. It looked really good. I might have to make it sometime for me and Dad when I get out of here. A little while later Diane came back in and asked how I was doing, made sure that my IV was still good and left the room. Not long after she left, Dad came back in the room and sat in the same chair that he was sitting in earlier. Neither of us said anything. We were just watching TV. I had it back on Animal Planet with Pit Bulls & Parolees on. We watched that for a while until my lunch came.

For lunch they brought chicken noodle soup, an orange, and some milk. When I was done with that I moved it aside for them to get later. The rest of the day and the next day went pretty much just like that. The doctor and nurses would come check on me a few times a day. Dad would go home in the morning and at night to go eat and feed Oreo and I would just lie in the bed and watch TV, eat, or sleep. It was still really boring since I couldn't have any visitors until later today if Dr. Cunnings said that I was well enough. Dad had just left a little bit ago to go eat and go to work. He had said that since I'm feeling a little bit better that he should do something useful other than just sit in the chair. About forty five minutes later, Dr. Cunnings came into the room.

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm feeling a little bit better."

"Ok, let me just see how you're doing." She started examining me and I just cooperated with everything that she asked me to do. "Ok, it looks like you're doing a lot better than you did when you came in here. It looks like the pneumonia is almost cleared up so you should be able to go home Friday morning if everything keeps going good. You can have visitors now too."

"Cool, it gets boring here when I don't have any of my friends to talk to."

"I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow morning." The doctor left the room and I went back to watching TV. Around 4:30 Jake and Billy got to my room.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing? Jake asked.

"A lot better than I was doing earlier this week. How have you been?"

"I've been good. A couple of my friends have been asking if I had heard how you were doing."

"Oh really, who are they?"

"Quil and Embry, they're the ones that helped look for you."

"Oh, could you bring them over sometime so that I could thank them."

"Yeah, I could bring them tomorrow when we come up here."

"Ok, thanks Jake."

"No problem." We just visited and watched TV until about 8 o'clock when they had to leave to go back home so that Jake could do his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for taking so long to update this. I have been really busy and haven't been able to concentrate when I sit down to write. I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update now. This is a lot shorter than the other chapters but I hope you like it. Thank you to the people who are sticking with me and keep reading and reviewing and alerting this story. I appreciate it greatly.

Now to answer one question that many of you asked me. Why she isn't affected by the rape. The only people that she has had interaction with before this chapter was Jake, Charlie, Billy, and the doctors. The reason i don't list Embry and Quil in there is because they pretty much stayed a good distance away from her when they found her. Her doctor and nurses are all women and when Jake and Billy came to visit her, it was just one person who was in a wheeling chair and a lanky teenage boy. How intimidating is that? Jake never tried to touch her either. You'll see in this chapter. She has pretty much been alone in her room except when the doctors and nurses have been in the room and Charlie at night.

To answer another question, Oreo is a cat. Now enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was watching a show on Animal Planet again when I looked at the clock again and saw that school would be getting out pretty soon. I went back to watching the show that I was watching. A while later, Diane came in and asked if I was ok to have visitors. I said yes and a few minutes later she came in with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Quil, Embry, and Jake. As soon as all of them got in the room and came over to me, all that I could see and hear was the darkness in the alley and those five guys following and catching up to me. I don't know who it was but when somebody laid their hand on my wrist I heard this horrific scream. After a few minutes, I realized that it was me that was screaming like that. I looked around and realized that it was just me and Diane.

"Bella, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, your friends said that when I left that the two girls sat down and everyone else leaned against either the heater or the wall. They were asking you how you were and everything. You got this terrified look on your face and one of the guys put his hand on your wrist asking what was wrong and you just screamed. I heard and came running in here and told them that they should wait in the waiting room.

**JPOV**

When me, Quil, and Embry walked into the hospital to see Bella, we saw Mike, Ben, Jessica, and Angela sitting in the waiting room. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bella yet?" I asked.

"No, we were waiting for Tyler and Eric to get here." Mike answered me.

"Ok." Just as I said that they walked in.

"Hey, guys." They both said.

"Hey." We all answered.

"What's going on" Tyler asked.

"We were just waiting for you two to get here to go to Bella's room." Mike said.

"I'll go see if she is in the same room as she was yesterday." I said. I walked over to the nurse's station and saw Bella's nurse behind the counter. "Diane," I said, "Is Bella still in the same room as yesterday."

"Yes, she is, but let me go see if she's up for visitors." I went to go sit down with everyone else.

"Can we go see Bella?" both Jessica and Angela asked.

"Maybe. Her nurse went to see if she is up for visitors."

A couple of minutes later Diane came over to us saying to follow her. We followed her to Bella's room and she led us in. When we were all standing inside the room, she left saying that she'd check back later. Angela went to sit in the chair that Charlie was sitting in by the bed and Angela moved the chair at the end of the bed that I was sitting in yesterday to over by Jessica. Mike and Ben were leaning against the back of Jessica and Angela's chairs. Eric, Quil, and Embry were leaning against the wall underneath the TV. Me and Tyler were leaning against the heater by Bella's bed.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Angela asked. She didn't answer. After a minute of her not answering, I was able to see a terrified look in her eyes. It didn't look like she could even hear or see us. I moved away from the heater and put my hand on her wrist to try to comfort her. When I touched her and asked her if she was ok she just let out this horrible scream. I pulled back worried that I hurt her. She didn't quit screaming. Diane came running into the room wondering what was wrong. When she saw the fright in her eyes, she said for us to talk about it in the waiting room. We all sat down in the empty part of the waiting room.

"So, what happened?" Diane asked.

"We were all just sitting in the chairs or leaning against the heater and the walls. We were asking how she was and when she didn't answer, I barely put my hand on her wrist and asked if she was ok. She just started screaming. I pulled back thinking that I hurt her. Then you ran in."

"Ok, I'll go see how she is. You guys just wait out here for a while and maybe you'll be able to see her a couple at a time. I think that she just got overwhelmed with the large amount of people that was in the close area." She left to go check on Bella. I could still hear her screaming even though she was all alone in the room. All of us just sat in silence waiting to see if we can go see her. Angela was leaning into Ben's shoulder looking like she was going to cry from seeing Bella like that and Jessica was sitting on her other side. Then Mike was sitting by Jessica. Tyler, Quil, and Eric were sitting on the other couch. Me and Embry were sitting in the chairs that were left. I think the Forks people were shocked at the condition that Bella was in. As far as I know, the only people that have seen her the way that she is before today was me, Quil, Embry, dad, Charlie, and the doctors. About five minutes later, I couldn't hear Bella screaming anymore. I just hope that we will be able to see her today. A few minutes later Diane came out and said that we should just wait until she gets home and into a more familiar environment. We all left the hospital and got into our vehicles and went home.


	5. author note

Hey everyone. I am so sorry for taking over a year to add something on here. This isn't an update to the story. I have just now gotten access to internet again and I've got a major case of writers block right now. I'm hoping to update by the time New Year's comes around but I won't promise anything. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this even though I've taken forever to update. I'll delete this AN when I post the new chapter.


End file.
